Arashi No Monogatari
by ume no yume
Summary: Jun Matsumoto voudrait passer des fêtes tranquilles... c'était sans compter sur les autres membres. SakurAiba, Ohmiya


**Et en retard, voilà l'autre OS spécial fêtes! Cette fois-ci comme le titre l'indique, il sera sur le groupe Arashi ^^. C'est l'écrit le plus long que j'ai réalisé pour le moment, il m'a pris la tête un bon bout de temps.. mais au final j'en suis plutôt satisfaite. Si vous aimez, n'hésitez pas à poster une petite review ! =). je suis encore une novice sur ce site donc je ne sais aabsoluument pas comment vous répondre mais sa fait toujours plaisir! (et je suis en recherche de la solution ^^)  
**

**Bonne Année tout le monde !  
**

**Ume**

**Pairing**: Ohmiya, SakurAiba  
**Disclaimer**: ... toujours pas en ma possession mais je ne désespère pas

* * *

Se pincer l'arrête du nez une énième fois, fermer les yeux et se blaser devant la situation, voilà tout ce que Jun Matsumoto trouvait judicieux de faire en observant les quatre autres membres de son groupe tant ils le désespéraient.

D'un côté il y avait Ohno et Ninomiya. Eux étaient ensemble et s'aimaient d'un amour pur et sincère, peu être trop d'ailleurs, puisque en cette approche de fête, leur leader devenait de plus en plus irritable. L'année passée, ils avaient évité de justesse un scandale quand des photos d'eux fêtant noël ensemble avaient failli paraître, et il savait qu'en cette période, ils seraient encore plus observés et étudiés à la loupe par tous les tabloïds qu'à l'ordinaire, puisque noël était la fête que l'on passe généralement avec la personne qui partage notre vie. Alors depuis quelques jours Ohno ignorait sa moitié et avait prévu de ne pas passer le réveillon avec lui pour éviter toutes les tentations et tous les scandales, mais ne lui avait donné aucune explications. Tout cela finirait mal, Jun avait beau être le plus jeune, il le sentait. De l'autre côté il y avait Sakurai et Aiba. Peut être les pires. Un aveugle aurait deviné qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre, mais eux continuaient à le nier et refusaient d'en entendre parler. Sans doute par fierté masculine ou juste par peur des regards, ils n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant, et les instants de complicité du duo "SakurAiba" devenaient rares, autant en public qu'en privé.

Pour le moment, le groupe ne pâtissait pas encore de ces différentes tensions, mais Matsumoto pensait que cela ne durerait pas. Il restait une semaine avant noël, cette période serait décisive. Arashi n'était pas trop occupé en ce moment, et en dehors des shows à tourner en groupe, chacun vaquait à ses occupations, un drama pour lui et Ohno, et des émissions à présenter pour Sakurai. Les deux derniers n'ayant aucun projets en cours, ils profitaient d'un peu repos bien mérité entre les rares tournages avant de ré-attaquer la nouvelle année.

Ce jour là, ils venaient de mettre en boite le dernier VS Arashi de l'année. Le climat avait été encore plus orageux que d'habitude. Ohno avait même été jusqu'à refuser d'être dans la même équipe que Nino sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi, et Sakurai avait failli crier sur Aiba quand celui-ci l'avait enlacé pour célébrer leur victoire à un des jeux de l'émission. Jun en eût assez, et décida de prendre les choses en main. Qu'ils soient tous stupides, il en avait l'habitude et s'était généralement drôle. Mais qu'ils détériorent leur travail, pas question. C'était décidé, il allait s'improviser médiateur de couples. Il attendit donc que tout le monde retourne dans les loges, et fit son sac le plus lentement possible. Nino était toujours le plus lent à ranger ses affaires, alors se retrouver seul à seul avec lui ne serait pas dur. Il se rapprocha de son ainé qui s'affairait à chercher son téléphone portable dans sa besace et s'assit sur une chaise à côté de lui.

- **Pfouu quel tournage éreintant!** Soupira-il. **Pas vrai Nino? J'espère que je serai en forme pour mon tournage demain... **Ajouta-il.

Le petit brun sursauta quand son ami lui parla, car trop occupé dans sa recherche il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

-**Jun tu m'as fait peur ! **S'écria-t-il. **Oui c'est vrai que c'était assez physique aujourd'hui.** Dit il en s'asseyant à côté de lui. Le silence succéda à ses paroles.

-**Nino...** relança Jun. **Je ne sais pas si je dois me mêler de sa mais... j'ai bien vu que Riida t'évite, et sa pèse au groupe. Tu.. tu sais pourquoi il fait sa?** Demanda-il.

Les yeux de Nino de remplirent de larmes et il baissa la tête pour cacher sa tristesse.

-**Excuse moi!** s'affola Jun. **Je .. je ne pensait pas que s'était aussi grave! Il** posa sa main sur les cheveux de son aîné. **Mais si tu vas mal, tu peux tout me dire. **Lui dit-il.

-**Je n'en ai .. aucune idée.. c'est assez .. insupportable. **Répondit Nino entre deux reniflements. Il regarda Jun, les yeux embués. **J'aimerai savoir... il.. refuse même de..me parler.** Dit il en recommençant à sangloter.

Matsumoto fut surpris. Ohno était un homme plutôt posé et responsable d'habitude, alors pourquoi agissait-il de façon aussi irréfléchie et brutale envers Nino, alors que tout semblait aller à merveille entre eux? Il tapa des mains sur sa chaise et se releva brusquement, surprenant son ami qui le regarda avec étonnement.

-**Jun?** Dit-il en le questionnant du regard.

**-Je vais essayer de lui parler! **Annonça Matsumoto. **Il est hors de question que tu restes dans cet état!** Ajouta-il en partant vers la sortie.** Je te téléphone pour te dire où j'en suis!** Cria-il en s'éloignant.

Nino n'eut le temps de rien dire tant il était partit rapidement. Il secoua la tête en souriant, essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé le long de ses joues et finit de ranger ses affaires pour pouvoir rentrer chez lui et se reposer. Jun lui décida de commencer tout de suite la mission qu'il s'était fixé et prit sa voiture pour se rendre à l'appartement de son leader le plus rapidement possible. Sur la route, il réfléchit. Il y avait un malaise entre Sho et Aiba qu'il fallait régler tout aussi rapidement car avec ces deux boulets, la situation pouvait dégénérer très rapidement. Mais il dû admettre que malgré ses capacités hors du commun, même lui ne pourrait régler autant de problèmes en même temps, et il s'en mordit la lèvre de dépit. Emporté par ses pensées, le trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble de Ohno passa incroyablement vite. Il gara sa voiture et entra dans l'immeuble dont il connaissait le code, puis monta jusqu'au deuxième étage et sonna à la porte. Ohno ne tarda pas à lui ouvrir.

-**Jun?** s'étonna-t-il. **Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi?**

-**Oui, j'aurai besoin de te parler.** Lui répondit Matsumoto. **Je peux entrer?**

-**Bien sur. Après toi. **Dit il en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Jun avança jusque dans le salon, et s'assit sur le sofa. Son leader alla se placer à côté de lui.

-**Alors Matsujun dis moi tout, quelle est la raison de ta visite ? **Demanda Ohno curieux.

-**Et bien... pour tout te dire je ne sais pas si ça me regarde vraiment mais j'ai parlé avec Nino tout à l'heure et-**

-**Non tu as raison, **le coupa froidement Satoshi, ç**a ne te regarde pas. **

-**Mais il avait l'air vraiment mal,** argumenta Jun, **et je n'aime pas vous voir comme sa. Alors...**

-**J'ai mes raisons pour faire ce que je fais, je n'ai pas besoin de conseils, merci. **Répliqua Ohno.** De toute façon Ninomiya doit comprendre pourquoi je fais sa, nous n'avons pas besoin d'intermédiaire. **  
-**Tu crois sincèrement que si il comprenait, je serait la? **demanda Jun en soupirant.  
-**Peu importe, sa ne durera plus longtemps de toute façon. il doit juste supporter sa encore un peu.**  
-**Qu'est ce que sa veut dire? **questionna Matsumoto, soudain inquiet.

-**Ce que sa veut dire. Maintenant excuse moi j'ai des choses à faire. **Lui répondit son leader sur un ton qui n'encourageait pas à continuer la discution.

Jun rentra donc chez lui et réfléchit à la conversation qu'ils avaient eu. Devait il comprendre que Ohno comptait rompre avec Nino? C'était la seule solution envisageable si l'on regardait le comportement de son ainé. Mais c'était loin d'être la plus rassurante. Il n'avait pas eu une longue journée, mais elle avait été éprouvante alors il décida de se doucher, de prendre son repas et de se coucher tôt. En sortant de sa salle de bain, il entendit son téléphone portable sonner. Il venait de recevoir un message de Nino qui lui demandait comment c'était passéeson entrevue avec Ohno. Le cœur serré, Jun décida de lui répondre qu'il en parlerait demain, le temps qu'il sache comment lui dire ce qu'il avait conclut de cette discution. Il finit donc sa soirée comme il l'avait prévu.  
Le lendemain matin, le réveil fût dur pour lui. Il avait horriblement mal dormi, rêvant que Arashi se séparait à cause de l'éloignement entre les membres, et le bruit de son réveil lui donnait un affreux mal de crâne.

-_Il faut que je règle cette histoire au plus vite, _pensa-il en se levant tant bien que mal, _sinon je vais __passer d'autres nuits comme celle-là. _

Ce matin là, il devait tourner des scènes en intérieur de son drama. il se rendit sur le plateau et dû faire appel à tout son professionnalisme pour ne pas laisser apparaitre au grand jour les signes de sa fatigue. La matinée se passa doucement, il eût plusieurs fous rires involontaires qui retardèrent le tournage, mais personne ne lui en tînt rigueur, à lui qui était toujours si sérieux. Vers 13 heures, on le libéra finalement, et il remercia tout le monde avant de sauter dans sa voiture pour retourner à la Jimusho afin de connaitre son programme pour le reste de la semaine. En arrivant, il prit bien soin d'éviter Nino pour ne pas avoir à répondre à ses questions. S'arrêtant à chaque croisement de couloir pour vérifier que son ami n'y errait pas, évitant les ascenseurs et marchant le plus rapidement possible dans les lignes droites, il arriva finalement devant la porte de la pièce qui leur était réservée. Il s'autorisa alors un soupir de soulagement et posa sa main sur la poignée.

-**JUUUN** ! cria une voix au loin.

La main de Jun se crispa et il tourna la tête vers le côté d'où la voix venait, priant pour qu'il l'ait mal reconnu. Malheureusement non, c'était bien Ninomiya qui arrivait vers lui en lui faisant des signes. Tous ses beaux efforts avaient été vains. Il respira et releva la tête vers son ami.

-**Nino, comment vas tu? **Demanda-il.

-**...sa pourrait aller mieux.. j'étais assez anxieux alors j'ai mal dormit. **Répondit son interlocuteur.  
-_Ha, toi aussi.. _Pensa Jun.

-**Alors, dis moi tout! **Enchaina Nino. **Qu'est ce qu'il t'a dit?**

-**Rien de particulier, si on discutait à l'intérieur? On sera mieux installés et les autres ne doivent pas encore être arrivé, qu'est ce que tu en dis?** Lui proposa Jun.

-**Si tu veux. **Accepta Nino en souriant.

Il passa devant son cadet et ouvrit la porte. A la vue qui s'offrait à lui, Jun se maudit d'avoir proposé d'entrer. Sur un des canapés de la pièce se trouvaient leur leader et Shige des News, en pleine conversation. Tous les deux riaient aux éclats et Kato posait sans cesse sa main sur la jambe de Ohno quand il commençait une nouvelle phrase. Matsumoto jeta un œil vers Nino. celui ci n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte, mais tout son corps s'était raidit et il regardait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec une attention toute particulière. Il était jaloux de la relation privilégiée qu'entretenait Ohno avec son kohai, un peu trop sur de lui à son goût. Ce sentiment d'envie s'était trouvé renforcé le jour ou son amant avait même accordé le droit à Shige de partir pendant 24 heures en mer pêcher ensemble, alors qu'il lui avait toujours refusé. Satoshi releva la tête vers eux.

-**Oh, bonjour vous deux.** Dit-il, son sourire toujours collé au visage.  
-**Désolés de vous avoir dérangé.** Répondit Nino sans les regarder. **Jun, on va se trouver une autre salle.** Ajouta-il en prenant l'autre par la manche et en l'entrainant dans le couloir, claquant la porte derrière eux.

Jun ne fit rien, trop surpris par la réaction de son ainé. Nino était quelqu'un avec un caractère assez trempé, certes, mais il s'énervait rarement avant d'avoir des explications. Pourtant aujourd'hui, rien n'allait comme d'habitude. Toujours tenu par la manche, il le suivit sans poser de questions et ils arrivèrent à la cafétéria, où Nino alla s'affaler sur une chaise, un air déconfit sur le visage.

-**Heu.. Nino? **Commença-il. Son ami ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aller plus loin.  
-**J'en était sur! C'est pour sa que cet enfoiré m'évite!** Explosa Kazunari. **Pour pouvoir draguer cette petite enflure bien tranquillement!**

Jun regarda autours d'eux. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur Nino qui s'énervait contre la table, la frappant et criant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, faisant totalement abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il s'assit à côté de lui et lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

-**Tu devrais te calmer, tu te donnes en spectacle. **Lui dit-il doucement.

-**Je m'en moque, ils peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent.** Répondit Nino, en arrêtant cependant sa crise de colère.

Il posa son front sur la table.

-**Dis Jun, ..tu crois qu'il veut rompre avec moi?**

-**Bien sûr que non! **s'exclama Matsumoto. **Riida est quelqu'un de bien. S'il avait voulu te quitter, il l'aurait fait... autrement.. il ne t'aurait pas laisser t'inquiéter comme tu le fais. **conclut-il

-**Je n'y comprends rien..je pensais pourtant qu'on pouvait tout se dire.. **Continua Nino, la tristesse se lisant dans sa voix.

Jun ne répondit rien, et commença à réfléchir. Comment faire pour que le couple se parle tranquillement, sans personne autours d'eux... L'illumination se fit soudain, mais il se garda bien de dire quoi que ce soit à Nino, préférant agir à sa manière.

-**Tu veux venir manger à la maison ce soir? **proposa-il. **Histoire de te changer les idées..**

-**C'est gentil, avec plaisir. **Lui répondit son ainé, un sourire un peu forcé sur le visage.

**-D'accord alors sois chez moi...disons vers 20h30 sa te va?**

-**C'est pas un peu tard? **demanda Nino en haussant un sourcil.

-**C'est que ... j'ai des courses à faire avant! Tu me connais, je suis un feignant alors j'achète mes repas au jour le jour! **Répondit Matsumoto en riant nerveusement.

Il se releva de sa chaise et prit Nino par le bras.

-**Bon, il va être l'heure du tournage, nous sommes des professionnels Nino-chan! Allons-y! **Clama-il sur un ton conquérant.

Et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers leurs loge. Le tournage se passa aussi bien que la situation le permettait. Jun ne lâcha pas Nino d'une semelle, se mettant à côté de lui, le choisissant comme partenaire pour les activités en duo, et surtout ne lui acccordant aucune seconde d'inatention pour ne pas lui laisser la possibilité de penser à Ohno. Quand toutes les prises furent finies, chacun retourna prendre ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui. Dans le couloir, Jun avait été retenu quelques instants par un des employés de l'agence qui lui avait demandé un autographe, qu'il comptait offrir à sa nièce pour noël, alors il arriva un peu plus tard que les autres dans la pièce, et entendit des voix s'élever depuis les douches.

-**Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton regard?** grondait l'une d'elles.

-**Mais Sho-chan je t'assure que-** répondit l'autre voix, tremblante.

-**Fous moi la paix, et ne me regarde plus jamais comme ça est-ce-que c'est clair?** renchérit l'autre.

Jun se cacha dans un des placards de la pièce en entendant Sakurai revenir, et l'observa par la fente qu'il avait laissé. Il se trouva incroyablement stupide de se cacher, mais il aurait été gênant de se trouver là alors qu'une dispute qui ne le regardait dans le principe pas se passait. Il vit Sho prendre son sac en parlant rageusement puis sortir en claquant la porte.

-_C'est vrai,_ pensa-il en secouant la tête,_ il faut aussi que je règle sa... _**Haaa, **dit-il à voix haute, **pourquoi faut il que je sois entouré d'idiots?**

-**Il...il y a quelqu'un? **demanda une voix.

Il avait complétement oublié qu'Aiba était lui aussi dans les douches avec Sakurai.

-**Jun? c'est bien toi que j'ai entendu?** Repris Aiba. **Qui que vous soyez ne me faites pas de mal je vous en prie!** réclama-il avec une voix chevrotante.

Jun ne savait pas qui était le plus idiots des deux, lui de se cacher dans un placard ou Masaki de réagir comme une femme apeurée à chaque occasion. Il se décida à sortir.

-**Ce n'est que moi Aiba. **Dit-il en soupirant.

-**Matsujun... **S'apaisa l'autre. **Mais..mais qu'est ce que tu faisais dans un placard?** demanda-il avec étonnement.

-**Et bien je.. je .. **Jun ne savait pas quoi répondre pour justifier sa présence.

-**..Tu nous as entendu hein.. **dit Aiba en souriant tristement.

-**Non ! Je... oui je suis arrivé à la fin de la conversation. **Finit par avouer Jun.

-**Au moment le plus embarrassant, parfait.** Rigola Aiba.

Ce rire sonnait faux, incroyablement faux aux oreilles de Jun.

-**Masaki... tu l'aimes n'est ce pas? **Matsumoto voulait en être sur. **Peut-être qu'après tout il s'était trompé et que tout aller rentrer dans l'ordre.**

-**Si je mens tu le verras?** Tenta Aiba.

-**Evidemment, tu es transparent!** Se moque Jun.

-**...Oui, je l'aime. **Admit l'autre après un temps d'hésitation. **Mais sa n'a pas l'air d'être réciproque alors... je ne peux rien y faire..**

-**Masaki, tu peux voir ton nez ? **demanda Jun.

-**Bah heu.. oui bien sur. **répondit Aiba tout en louchant allègrement, comme pour vérifier qu'il le voyait bien.

-**Et bien moi je peux dire qu'il t'aime, et que sa se voit autant que ce nez sur ta figure. **S'exclama Matsumoto.

-**Sa n'en a pas l'air pourtant... **Déplora Aiba.

-**Disons que ... c'est plutôt dur à avaler pour un homme d'être amoureux d'UN ami.. non? **

-**Tu n'as pas tort...** se lamenta son ami.

Jun regarda sa montre. Elle indiquait 19 heures.

-**Masaki, j'ai des choses urgentes à faire, mais dès que j'ai réglé la situation, je te promets de t'aider et de lui parler!** Lui dit il avec un sourire bienveillant.

-**Merci, Jun. **Lui répondit Aiba en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils se firent une accolade, et Jun partit en trombe vers le parking. Sur le chemin, il prit son téléphone portable et composa un numéro.

-**C'est moi,** dit il quand l'autre personne décrocha. **Il faudrait qu'on se parle, tu peux venir chez moi tout de suite ?**

-**...**

-**Parfait, à tout a l'heure**. Ajouta Jun en raccrochant.

-_Allez Matsumoto, à toi de prouver que tu es le roi des relations amoureuses._ S'encouragea-il intérieurement.

Il démarra en trombe et partit en direction de son appartement pour préparer cette soirée décisive. Tout devait être parfaitement réglé sinon se serait un fiasco. En arrivant chez lui, il prépara rapidement que quoi accueillir son hôte. 19h45, on sonna à sa porte, il alla ouvrir, salua son invité et ils s'installèrent dans sa cuisine. A 20h30, Nino fit son apparition. Il était quelqu'un de très ponctuel. Il n'arrivait jamais en avance, ni en retard, mais toujours à l'heure à laquelle on l'avait convié. Il sortit encore une fois son portable de sa poche pour regarder ses messages. Le dernier qu'il avait reçu avait été envoyé par Jun une demi-heure plus tôt. " _Je serai probablement dans la cuisine quand tu arriveras, entres directement_. ". Il hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas très poli mais après tout, sétait Matsumoto qui lui avait dit de le faire. Il rangea l'objet et ouvrit la porte de l'appartement devant laquelle il se trouvait.

-**Jun ?** Appela-il. **Tu es là ? **

Pas de réponse. Il était venu assez souvent chez son ami alors il se dirigea vers la cuisine, tout au fond de l'habitation. La porte était entre-ouverte, il se préparait à la pousser quand il entendit plusieurs voix venir de l'intérieur. Il stoppa son geste et écouta plus attentivement.

-**Tu es sur que tu n'as rien entendu ? **demanda une voix grave.

Cette voix.. Nino ne la connaissait que trop bien. Mais que faisait Satoshi ici ? Il reprit son écoute.

-**Non je t'assure, ça ne venait pas de chez moi. Il y a souvent du bruit chez les voisins. **Jura Jun. **Reprenons tu veux bien ?** Proposa-il.  
-**D'accord. Qu'est ce que je disait ?**  
-**Tu en étais au début de tes explications... Tu sais Riida.. après notre discutions d'hier, sa me fait vraiment plaisir que tu acceptes de me parler aujourd'hui.** Lui Confia Jun.  
-_Quel acteur.. _pensa Nino en roulant des yeux.  
-**Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais été un peu dur hier. C'est vrai que la situation est assez tendue ... peut être que sa me ferait du bien d'en parler. **Concéda Ohno.  
-**Alors expliques moi pourquoi tu fais tout sa. **Lui dit Jin sur un ton encourageant.

Nino retint son souffle. La raison pour tout ce qu'il endurait depuis plus d'une semaine avait intêret à être plus que valable.

-**Bon..alors mais ne me coupe pas d'accord, je me sent assez idiot. **Avoua Onho en baissant la tête.  
-**Bien sûr, je t'écoute.** Dit Jun en se concentrant. _Pourvu que Nino ne soit pas parti... _pensa-il.

-**Tu te souviens du scandale de l'an dernier ? Ninomiya et moi avions été surpris en train de dîner ensemble dans un restaurant le 24 au soir, et les paparazzi nous avaient trouvés... " un peu " trop proches, et avaient décidé d'en faire leur feuilleton de noël. Heureusement, Johnny-san a été mis au courant de la situation bien vite et il a décidé d'agir. Il a racheté les photos juste avant qu'elles ne soient publiées et le scandale a été évité.**

-**Je sais tous sa, mais- **commença Jun.

-**Laisse moi finir,** le recoupa Ohno. **A la suite de cette affaire, j'ai été convoqué seul par le directeur. Il m'a clairement expliqué que en tant que leader du groupe, c'était ma responsabilité si toute cette affaire avait eu lieu, et il m'a ... un peu forcé à lui avouer que Nino et moi étions bien ensemble. **  
-**Vraiment ! **s'exclama Matsumoto, **mais je pensais que personne ne savait, c'est dingue, c'est-**

-**Jun... **Soupira son leader

-**Oh pardon Riida. **S'excusa-il, penaud.

-**J'ai donc dû tout lui avouer, et le supplier de ne pas nous sanctionner pour ça... et surtout de ne pas nous forcer à nous séparer... Il a accepter parce que nous sommes Arashi, et que notre ****séparation ou n'importe quelle autre sanction envers nous serait nuisible à l'image de l'agence... mais il m'a fait promettre de tout faire pour éviter une autre affaire comme celle-ci. Tout ça c'est passé il y a presque un an jour pour jour, et il y a une semaine on m'a encore demandé d'aller voir le patron, et il m'a bien mis en garde sur l'effet que ferait un scandale du même genre cette année... Donc j'ai décidé d'éviter tout sa et je me suis mis à ignorer Nino parce que je n'avait pas la force de lui dire en face que nous allions devoir nous sacrifier un peu et ne pas nous voir de toutes les fêtes à part pour le travail pour ne pas causer encore des problèmes à la Jimusho. Il a réagit un peu plus mal que ce à quoi je m'attendais ..** Il secoua ses cheveux avec sa main. **Je.. je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse de fausses idées. Je veux juste que ces deux semaines passent le plus vite possible pour que nous puissions reprendre comme d'habitude.**

Le silence s'installa. Aucun des trois ne bougeait ni ne parlait plus. Jun brisa cette léthargie.

-**Tu.. tu aurais dû lui dire. Sincèrement.** Dit-il à son leader sur un ton de reproche.

-**Ne m'enfonces pas plus, s'il te plait. Je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre. **Le gronda Ohno.

-**... D'accord mais tu t'es mis dans sa position ? Selon toi, il a pensé quoi en te voyant rire avec Shigeaki alors que lui tu ne lui parles plus ? Surtout avec Shige, alors que Nino en est plus que jaloux ! **Lui demanda Jun.

-**J..Jaloux ? Mais c'est stupide. Kato n'est qu'un ami, rien d'autre ! Il n'y a que Nino et il n'y aura toujours que lui ! **S'exclama-il.

-**Et la partie de pêche ? Pourquoi avoir emmené Shige et pas Nino ? **Questionna Jun

-**... Il est jaloux à cause de sa ?** s'étrangla Ohno. **Ecoutes moi bien Jun, tout ce que je fais, je le fait pour lui. On sait tous les deux que Nino est quelqu'un qui a besoin de bouger, et toute une journée sur un bateau en pleine mer... je ne voulait pas lui imposer sa. Honnêtement... je l'aime tellement que toutes mes pensées et tous mes gestes ne sont tournées que vers lui et ne sont fait que dans son intérêt. Je l'aime plus que tout... et lui faire du mal, même maladroitement... sa me tue de l'intérieur. **Conclut il en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

-**Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'il ne voulait pas rompre. **Dit Jun en parlant plus fort, après un instant de silence.

-**Mais à qui tu p-**

Ohno n'eût pas le temps de finir sa phrase, car la porte de la cuisine venait de s'ouvrir lentement, laissant apparaître Nino, tremblant et les yeux trempés de larmes. Le leader le regarda avec de grands yeux et bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-**Tu..tu es le.. plus stupide des...hommes que je connaisse.** Lui cria dessus Nino entre deux sanglots.

Puis il se précipita sur lui en pleurant et s'assit sur ses genoux, le serrant dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Ohno ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais son contact, ses bras, son odeur, tout cela lui avait tellement manqué que son seul réflexe fut de lui rendre son étreinte. Ils restèrent enlacés plusieurs instants, avec pour seul témoin de leurs retrouvailles Jun, qui n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-**Promets moi de ne plus JAMAIS me faire sa ! **Ordonna Nino à son amant, la tête toujours nichée au creux de son cou.

-**Je..pardon. Je te le jure. **Lui répondit Onho en fermant les yeux.

Nino se pencha lentement sur lui et ils s'embrassèrent chastement comme pour sceller cette promesse, puis se tournèrent vers Matsumoto, qui les regardait en souriant.

-**Tu avais tout prévu hein ? je t'appellerait Matsujun le démon à partir de maintenant !** Lui lança Nino en lui tirant la langue.

-**Bien sur, et heureusement que j'ai pris cette initiative, sinon on y serait encore... **répondit son cadet avec une pose conquérante.

-**..Merci.** lui dire les deux amants en souriant.

Ils discutèrent joyeusement pendant plusieurs heures pour fêter cette réconciliation, puis Nino regarda son portable, et décida pour eux qu'il était temps de rentrer. Ils remercièrent encore chaleureusement Jun, qui leur conseilla d'être prudents en rentrant, et quittèrent l'appartement. Matsumoto rangea sa cuisine, fier de l'action qu'il avait accomplit. Enfin...une partie de l'action. Sa mission ne s'arrêtait pas là, il en était conscient, il lui fallait encore régler le conflit entre Aiba et Sakurai.

-**Oui, et bien se sera pour demain. **Se dit-il tout haut à lui même. **Même les héros comme toi ont besoin de repos Matsumoto ! **

Et il appliqua le geste à la parole, prenant une douche et se couchant aussitô lendemain, il se réveilla de bonne humeur, avec encore le sentiment du devoir accomplit. Il avala un copieux petit-déjeuner, et se prépara mentalement pour cette journée. C'était samedi, et il restait trois jours avant noël, autrement dit une misère comparé à la charge de travail qu'il avait à accomplir. Il pris donc son téléphone portable et envoya le premier message de ce qu'il avait appelé " _l'opération pour réunir les deux boulets _". Il décida donc d'inviter Sho à déjeuner afin de lui parler en tête à tête.

-**Toute cette histoire va me coûter cher en nourriture. **Pensa-il.

Une sonnerie lui indiquant que Sakurai avait répondu retentit. La réponse était positive, tant mieux. Alors il lui envoya l'adresse d'un restaurant Italien qu'il affectionnait particulièrement et lui proposa d'y être pour midi. Il prit ensuite sa voiture et partit faire l'activité qui le détendait le plus bien qu'il soit un homme : faire les magasins. Il y avait deux raisons pour expliquer le fait qu'il aimait s'adonner à cette activité : premièrement il était Jun Matsumoto et il avait donc une certaine image à entretenir, et deuxièmement, il adorait la sensation d'être bien dans des vêtements neufs et de les exposer lors de rendez-vous. Il acheta une demi-douzaine de tenues différentes, signa quelques autographes et prit des photos avec des fans, puis rentra chez lui pour se préparer. Le temps qu'il choisisse quoi mettre, qu'il trouve la coiffure adéquat et qu'il accorde des chaussures à sa tenue, il était déjà presque l'heure d'aller rejoindre son ami.

-_Rapelles toi Matsumoto, tu parles avec plus de tact que tu l'as fait avec Riida, tu pèses chaque mot et SURTOUT tu ne t'emportes pas quoi qu'il dise!_

Il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous. c'était un restaurant assez chic et intimiste, où ils ne seraient pas dérangés. Son ami était déjà installé dans une table au fond de la pièce, et Jun alla le rejoindre. Un serveur arriva aussitôt pour leur demander ce qu'ils désiraient, et les laissa à leur discution.

-**C'est plutôt étrange de ta part de m'inviter, d'habitude tu te débrouilles pour ne pas avoir à payer d'habitude! **Dit Sakurai en riant.

-**Haaa que veux tu, je me bonifie avec l'âge!** Lui répondit Jun du tac au tac.

-**Alors dis moi tout, que me vaut l'honneur de cette invitation?** Demanda son ami

-_Quelle désagréable sensation de déjà vu.._pensa Matsumoto. **Et bien pour tout te dire il fallait que je te parle d'une chose..délicate.**

-**Ha? de quoi s'agit-il? **Le questionna Sho en retrouvant son sérieux.

-**... Je ne sais pas trop comment te dire sa.. c'est assez gênant en vérité...**Hésita Jun

-**Jun on est amis depuis bientôt dix ans et tu hésites encore à me parler? c'est limite vexant! **Lui fit remarquer Sakurai en arborant une des moues adorables qui faisaient sa popularité au près de la gente féminine.

-**D'accord. Comment dire sa... en fait hier j'ai surpris une de conversation... disons privée avec Aiba. **Avoua-il finalement sur un ton gêné.

Le visage de Sakurai se referma instantanément. Ses yeux se firent plus froid.

-**Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. **Claqua-il sur un ton sec.

-**Bien sur que si Sho. De votre conversation dans les douches, quand tu lui demandais assez sèchement de ne plus poser les yeux sur toi.**

Son ami se raidit encore d'avantage.

-**Sho, **reprit Jun, **pourquoi tu es aussi agressif avec lui? Ce n'est pas comme si s'était la première fois que vous vous voyiez en sortant d'une douche...**

-**Jun n'essaye pas de te lancer dans un rôle de psychologue. **Sakurai perdait patience.

-**Pourquoi tu réagis comme sa?** Demanda Jun, insistant.

-**Parce que- **

-**Parce que sa te gêne d'en parler. parce qu'en parler sa veut dire te rappeler que si tu te défoules sur lui c'est parce que toi aussi des fois tu lui lances ce genre de regards et que tu en as honte. J'ai pas raison?**

Jun avait oublié toute ses bonnes résolutions, et parlait maintenant à son ami comme un juge parle à un coupable d'homicide. Il ne supportait pas les gens qui s'obstinaient à rester aveugles.

-**Sho, tu viens de me le dire, on est amis, alors si sa peut te soulager de me l'avouer à moi, je t'écoute, et je te jure sur tout ce que j'ai que je ne le répèterait à personne. **Dit-il sur un ton pus doux.

-**Il n'y a rien à dire c'est clair? Ce genre de sentiments n'est pas normal, point barre. **Cracha Sakurai.

-**Donc tu avoues, tu avoues que tu l'aimes n'est-ce-pas? **Le pressa Matsumoto.

-**Je n'avouerai rien du tout, arrête cette mascarade inutile Jun. Même si je ressentais quoi que se soit, ce n'est pas avec toi que j'en parlerait mais avec lui. **Répondit Sho.

-**Tu ne peux pas en parler! Vous ne pouvez pas en parler! **Cria Jun! **T'es tellement horrible avec lui qu'il n'osera même pas t'écouter parler par peur de tes mots!**

Sakurai ne trouva rien à répondre, mais il fulminait.

-**Tu veux que je te dise, peut-être qu'il aime un homme, mais le plus respectable des deux c'est lui, parce qu'il a osé me l'avouer.**

S'en fût trop pour Sho qui se leva et assenât un coup de poing à Matsumoto, tellement puissant que celui-ci en tomba de sa chaise. Puis il atrappa son manteau et lança un dernier un dernier regard à Jun.

-**Mêles toi de ce qui te regarde Matsumoto.** Lui dit-il sur un ton glaçial, avant de sortir du restaurant.

Jun se releva et dû affronter tous les regards tournés vers lui. Il régla ce qu'ils avaient commandé et sortit du restaurant sans demander son reste. Le coup ne faisait pas partie de son plan, mais la réaction de son ami avait été plus qu'éloquente. Sakurai était lui aussi amoureux, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il sortit son téléphone et composa un numéro.

De son côté, Sho marchait maintenant furieusement dans les rues de Tokyo. Il était venu en taxi mais avait décidé de renter à pied pour se calmer. Il était hors de lui. De quel droit Jun, aussi proches soient-ils, se permettait de juger ses actes? Était il parfait? Certainement pas. Il voulut par réflexe appeler Aiba à qui il racontait presque tout, mais sa main se stoppa dans sa poche. ... Aiba... c'est vrai qu'ils n'était pas dans les meilleurs termes tous les deux. Mais c'était selon lui de la faute de Masaki! pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils soient si proches? Qu'ils sachent ce que l'autre pense sans avoir à parler? Peut-être qu'après tout, toutes ces fantasmes des fans sur les SakurAiba et le fan service qu'on leur demandait de faire pour y répondre lui étaient monté a la tête... Mais sa ne pouvais pas être que sa. On est pas proche à ce point d'une personne seulement pour faire plaisir aux admiratrices. Il y avait autre chose. Son humour peut-être? Aiba était vraiment quelqu'un de drôle, parfois même involontairement. Son sourire? C'est vrai qu'il réchauffait le cœur et était plus que communicatif. Sa voix? ...Quand il criait elle était assez insupportable, mais quand il était calme sa voix était vraiment apaisante et agréable à écouter. Sa présence? Elle était agréable c'est vrai. Ses bras? Son odeur? Sho aimait s'y nicher quand il avait un coup de fatigue et respirer sa peau, au parfum naturellement sucré et-... Sakurai s'arrêta soudain de marcher. Il fixait le trottoir avec des yeux paniqués, se rendant compte des idées qui venait de se succéder dans sa tête. Qu'est ce que ça voulait dire? Pourquoi avait-il eu ce genre de pensées?

«_ -Donc tu avoues, tu avoues que tu l'aimes n'est-ce-pas?_ ». La phrase de Jun lui revenait à l'esprit. De...l'amour? Non ça ne pouvait pas être ça! La seule raison pour laquelle il rejetait Aiba s'était-. Il fût de nouveau assaillit par le doute. Pourquoi repoussait-il Masaki au fait, pourquoi avait-il été odieux ce soir là dans les douches de la Jimusho? Sa rougeur ne fût que décuplée quand il trouva la réponse. Il avait été odieux parce que quand il avait remarqué la façon dont Aiba le regardait, il avait eu une montée incontrôlée de désir envers son ami, et cela l'avait effrayé. Il se redressa, et se mit à courir. Il voulait le voir. Maintenant. Il devait en être sur.

Aiba sortit difficilement de son lit en entendant son portable sonner pour la seconde fois. Il avait passé tout son temps dans son lit, dans le noir, depuis qu'il était rentré de l'agence la veille. Le ton sur lequel lui avait parlé Sho lui avait fait tellement mal... Il avait réfléchit et s'était dit qu'il aurait peut-être dû le regarder moins intensément, mais son corps était tellement...parfait! Qu'il n'avait pas put faire autrement. Et depuis il se lamentait. Le manque de nouvelles de la part de Jun l'inquiétait aussi. Il sortit de ses pensées. Son portable sonnait pour la troisième fois à présent, il devait le chercher. Il voulut tâter la poche arrière de son jean, mais tout ce qu'il rencontra fût la toile de son boxer. Il se mit donc en quête de son pantalon qu'il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir enlevé, et le trouva dans sa panière de linge sale, dans la poche. Ses yeux se firent plus sérieux quand ils vit le nom écrit sur l'écran.

-**Allô, Jun?**

-**Aiba, comment tu vas?** Demanda son ami au téléphone.

-**..sa pourrait aller mieux. **Avoua Masaki. **En fait je-**

-**Écoutes je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, **le coupa Matsumoto, **si j'ai raison il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver chez toi et je ne sais pas dans quel état.**

-**Il? Arriver chez moi? État? Mais...mais de quoi tu parles? **demanda Aiba complétement perdu.

Un coup de sonnette se fit entendre.

-**Il est déjà là...**se dit Jun à lui même. **Bon Aiba-chan je raccroche, bonne chance!**

-**Matsujun mais qu'est ce que –** clic

Il venait de se faire raccrocher au nez et maintenant un fou tambourinait à sa porte. Trop de choses d'un coup pour son esprit déjà complétement débordé. Il referma d'abord son téléphone à clapet, le posa sur son sofa et décida d'aller ouvrir son entrée.

-**Oui, oui j'arrive. J'a- Sho-chan?**

-**Aiba Masaki, qu'est ce que tu m'as fait !** lui cria Sakurai au visage.

-**P..pardon? **demanda Aiba, éberlué.

-**Tu as très bien entendu! Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait? **Répéta son Sho en entrant dans l'appartement, le propriétaire des lieux sur ses talons. **Pourquoi je suis troublé quand je pense à toi? Pourquoi ça me gêne de te regarder alors qu'avant ça ne me faisait rien? Pourquoi je suis bizarre?**

Il se retourna, les larmes aux yeux, et regarda Aiba, qui n'avait encore rien répliqué, trop choqué par les révélations de son ami. Sakurai se rapprocha lentement de lui, et Aiba, malgré la pénombre de la pièce, put voir que ses yeux avait retrouvés tous leurs sérieux. Sans prévenir, Sho lui attrapa le bras et le tira à lui, calant son regard dans le sien. Il semblait incroyablement nerveux, ce qui fit rire Masaki. Celui-ci lui plaça ses mains de chaque côté se son visage et lui sourit tendrement.

-**Tu connais la réponse Sho-chan. Dis le. **Lui murmura-il.

-**Je te déteste, espèce d'idiot. Je te déteste d'être plus mature que moi, je te déteste de me parler comme à un gamin, je te déteste d'avoir tenu alors que j'ai été un véritable connard avec toi...**

Sakurai jetait ces mots au visage de son ami sans pour autant se défaire de son contact. Ils ne parlèrent plus pendant plusieurs secondes.

-**...Je t'aime. Masaki Aiba, je t'aime putain. **Finit-il par dire, avant de fondre sur Aiba et de l'enlacer, les faisant tomber tous les deux sur le tapis du salon.

Il resta quelques instants enlacés contre celui à qui il venait d'avouer ses sentiments. Caressant ses cheveux, humant son odeur qu'il appréciait tant, profitant de ce contact comme si s'était la dernière fois qu'il le voyait. Puis finalement il se redressa et s'assit sur le bassin de son amant, le regardant avec des yeux émerveillés. Aiba en dessous de lui, simplement vêtu d'un marcel noir et d'un Boxer, cette fit monter le désir en lui, et il ne réussit plus à tenir. Il se pencha sur lui et lui chuchota avec une voix empreinte de désir.

-**Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques.**

-**Bien sur que si. **Lui répondit son acolyte, qui captura aussitôt ses lèvres.

Ce contact, cette bouche qui l'attirait tant posée sur la sienne, Sakurai était le plus heureux des hommes. Tous ses doutes se dissipèrent, et il répondit au baiser d'Aiba. La situation leur échappa alors. Le baiser s'approfondit. Sho lécha allègrement la lèvre inférieure de son amant pour lui demander l'accès à sa bouche, qui lui fût accordé aussitôt. Leurs langues se cherchèrent dans le baiser qui devenait de plus en plus désordonné, et entamèrent une danse connues d'elles seules. Sans lâcher les lèvres de son acolyte, Sakurai commença à parcourir son corps de ses mains, caressant à travers le tee-shirt des deux bouts de chairs déjà bien réveillés, ce qui arracha un frisson de plaisir à Aiba, qui laissa échapper un gémissement étouffé par les lèvres de son amant. Les mains de Sho continuèrent leur route et s'agrippèrent au tee-shirt de Masaki qu'il entreprit d'enlever, ce qui les força à rompre leur baiser.

-**S..Sho, on peut attendre si tu veux.** Lui dit Aiba en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

-**Et c'est toi qui me dis ça?**

Répondit Sakurai en désignant la bosse déjà visible dans le boxer de son amant, ce qui eût pour effet de faire prendre à son visage une jolie couleur écarlate. Sho éclata de rire et retourna effleurer ses lèvres tout en faisant glisser ses mains sur son torse désormais nu, comme pour lui montrer qu'il était prêt et qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas. Il retira sa veste et son tee-shirt, puis repartit à l'assaut du corps de son amant qu'il lécha, suçota et recouvra de baisers. Il descendit ainsi sur tout son buste, et arriva à l'élastique de son boxer. Les soupirs de bien être que poussait Aiba l'excitaient encore plus et l'encourageaient à continuer à procurer du plaisir à cet être qu'il chérissait et qui désormais lui appartenait entièrement. Il se prépara à lui retirer le dernier vêtement qu'il portait quand Aiba se redressa, essoufflé et recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur. Il inversa leurs positions et regarda Sakurai désormais sous lui, puis vint à nouveau capturer ses lèvres tout en déboutonnant son jean d'une main. Sans prévenir, il passa sa main dans le boxer de son amant et commença à caresser son membre déjà bien réveillé, ce qui arracha un râle de plaisir à Sho. Fier de son effet, Aiba entame un mouvement de va et vient tout en continuant de lécher et de mordiller les lèvres de son amant. Sakurai qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête s'accrochait de toutes ses force au tapis de salon et faisait tout pour retenir des gémissements.

-**Sho, laisse moi t'entendre. **Lui ordonna Aiba d'une voix rauque en lâchant ses lèvres en accélérant son mouvement de poignet.

Sakurai le vit disparaître de son champs de vision et ouvrit les yeux en plus grand, se redressant sur ses coudes pour voir ce que faisait son amant. Ce qu'il vit aurait put le faire jouir dans l'instant, et il dût faire un énorme effort de concentration. Son amant avait désormais la tête entre ses jambes et venait de lui retirer son caleçon, libérant ainsi sa virilité désormais fièrement dressée. Aiba lui lança un regard plus qu'évocateur.

-**Masaki tu n'es pas obligé de Aah!**

Il ne put finir sa phrase sous la sensation que les lèvres de son amant embrassant son gland venait de lui procurer.

-**Shh, laisse toi faire****_ Sho-chan. _**Lui répondit Aiba.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et lécha de nouveau son membre. Sakurai ne trouva pas d'autre solution que de s'accrocher aux cheveux de son homme pour supporter la dose de plaisir qu'il lui offrait. Aiba fit encore quelques arabesques avec sa langue sur cet objets de tous les désirs puis le prit complétement en bouche et entama à nouveau un lent mouvement de va-et-vient. Sakurai resserra sa prise et laissa échapper un gémissement plus puissant. D'abord complétement débordé par les évènements, il le laissa submerger par le plaisir, et sa main vint même appuyer sur la tête de son amant pour lui demander d'accélérer le rythme. Aiba s'exécuta aussitôt, et au bout de plusieurs mouvement

-**Masa-Je, je vais-**

Sakurai ne put aller plus loin et poussa un cri en se libérant totalement dans la bouche de son partenaire. Aiba lécha le coin de ses lèvres et remonta vers son amant, lui donnant à nouveau un baiser et mordant son oreille, ce qui eut pour effet de refaire monter le désir en lui. Sakurai lui rendit, puis mis un coup de bassin et interchangea encore une fois leurs positions.

-**Prépares toi à souffrir pour m'avoir rendu fou de toi. **Dit il avec un regard enflammé à son amant.

-**Je ne demande qu'à voir.** Lui répondit Aiba sur le même ton.

Sakurai lui retira son boxer, puis présenta ses doigts devant la bouche de son amant, qui les lécha sensuellement pour les humidifier. Quand il jugea que s'était assez, Sho les retira et les glissa le long de son corps pour les amener vers son intimité. Il inséra un premier doigt, qui procura une sensation étrange à Aiba, puis un deuxième qui le fit gémir de douleur. Sakurai était peiné de voir son amant souffrir, mais c'était nécessaire s'ils voulaient que tout se passe bien par la suite. Il alla alors l'embrasser pour lui faire oublier cette douleur. Puis il entama des mouvement de ciseaux pour le détendre parfaitement, et laissa Aiba lui mordre les lèvres, conscient de l'inconfort de cette situation. Quand Il le sentit complétement habitué à la présence de ses doigts, il les retira et présenta son membre à nouveau dressé devant l'intimité de son amant.

-**Masaki, tu es sur de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout? **Demanda-il, tout à coup hésitant.

-**Sho Sakurai, grouilles toi et prends moi, ****_maintenant!_** Lui ordonna l'autre, qui n'attendait que l'extase.

Sakurai éclata de rire, puis ses yeux redevinrent sérieux, et il s'enfonça à l'intérieur de son amant. D'abord partiellement pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer, il se retira et le pénétra à nouveau plusieurs fois avant de s'insérer complètement, faisant crier son partenaire. Il ne bougea plus et attendit que Aiba lui donne son accord, ce que celui-ci fit après plusieurs minutes en donnant un premier coup de bassin. Sakurai saisit alors le message et commença des mouvements de va-et-vient. D'abord lents, ses mouvements de bassin s'accélérèrent devinrent plus brutaux à mesure que Sakurai se laissait emporter par le plaisir. Conscient cependant que son amant devait souffrir encore un peu, il entreprit de le masturber pour lui faire oublier toute la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir. Aiba criait maintenant à chaque coup de butoir de Sho et lui lacérait les épaules avec ses ongles. Dans un mouvement de bassin plus puissant que les autres, Sakurai parvint à toucher la prostate de son partenaire, ce qui arracha un hurlement à Aiba et eut pour effet de le faire se déverser entre leur deux ventres, atteignant l'orgasme. L'autre fit encore quelques mouvements puis se libéra à l'intérieur de son amant en poussant grand un râle de plaisir. Il s'écroula sur le ventre de son amant, mélangeant leurs sueurs, et tous les deux tentèrent de retrouver leurs souffles. Aiba alla se blottir dans les bras de son homme, et Sakurai le regarda amoureusement.

**-Je suis tellement heureux que tu te sois rendu compte de tes sentiments. Je t'aime mon amour. **Lui dit Masaki en se serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- **Moi aussi je t'aime.** Répondit Sho en lui embrassant le front.

Et ils s'endormirent ainsi à même le sol, bercés par le souffle de l'autre.

Se pincer l'arrête du nez, sourire et se dire qu'il était décidément le meilleur, voilà tout ce que Jun Matsumoto trouvait à faire en lisant le message qu'il avait reçu en début de soirée de la part d'Aiba. « Merci ». c'était tout ce que le message contenait. Fier de lui, il reposa son téléphone et secoua la tête en riant. Il pourrait passer des fêtes tranquilles, et Arashi avaient encore de beaux jours devant eux.


End file.
